The present invention relates to a plant cultivation device that is enclosed by connecting two ends of a plate and a plurality of holes are defined through the plate. Medium is filled in the space enclosed by the plate and plants are planted in the medium through the holes.
A conventional plant cultivation device is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes a frame 11 and two plant pans 10 are supported on the frame 11 arranged as an inverted V-shaped arrangement. Each plant pan 10 is filled with medium 12 and young plants are planted in the medium 12. However, the conventional cultivation device wastes too much space below the device so that the use of the space and land is not efficient and satisfied when measured by modern cultivation level. Furthermore, water and fertilizer in the medium will flow out from the peripheral flanges of the pans 10 because of the inclination of the plate pans 10.
The present invention intends to provide a plant cultivation device that economically uses the space and the young plants are evenly taken care by sunshine, water and fertilizer.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a plant cultivation device and comprising a plate having a top edge, a lower edge and two ends. The two ends of the plate are engaged with each other and a plurality of holes are defined through the plate. A netted member is engaged with an inner periphery of the plate and located close to the lower edge of the plate. Medium is filled in a space enclosed by the plate and young plants are planted in the medium via the holes.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a plant cultivation device that has a compact size and many young plants can be planted to the device.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description wheaten in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.